Conventionally, a structure equipped with a side sill having a side sill upper member and a side sill lower member that are divided in the vehicle up-and-down direction has been known, for example, as disclosed in patent citation 1 (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. H06-27452).